1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage module with an image capture unit, more particularly relates to a carriage module with an image capture unit that uses a simple trimming mechanism to adjust the distance between the lens and the image sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the digital age, digital camera and scanner have made their ways into a wide variety of applications, ranging from mini, portable products to medium- and large-size equipment. Scanners have become the mainstream of the market and have already become a part of modern life.
One of the most important components of the photoelectric equipment is a carriage module with an image capture unit. According to different kinds of the demand, the grasping device for specially things, such as film, slide, etc., or the light source of different wavelength such as infrared ray (IR), etc., because of the physics limitation of formation the image of optics, the best position of lens to form the image is not the same to every application. It is unable to focus and to get the best quality of digital image for putting the film-grasping device on the glass platform of the scanner or using the infrared ray as the light source.
In the past it was commonly moving the lens or the object (such as film, slide, etc.) to adjust the focus. But, using this way to adjust the focus not only unable to capture the best quality of the digital image, and this focus is unable to reproduce.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for propose a kind of image capture unit to take the best quality of image.